mondaynightcombatfandomcom-20200215-history
Rule Changes: 8 - 11/10/11
Summary This week we focused on bug fixes and features. We are introducing our first rough pass version of SMNC TV. You can easily download and watch SMNC replays. They can be found under the Community tab in the main menu. This feature along with better low health feedback, more ProTips, and more information given in the HUD are all to help our growing player base. Hopefully with these tools players will have a better understanding of the game mechanics. We will be doing more stuff to address player feedback in future updates. The biggest balance change is that we greatly reduced the effectiveness of the passive skills. The reasoning for this was to help players feeling "melty" or "bullets doing no damage" when a player is “two levels higher”. We believe that part of that feeling was the power of the passives. Secondly, it’s to give even more choice about which skills you take and when. Many of the damage number improvements are a reflection of the passive change and result in making the early game a little more lethal. New Features *Added in downloading and viewing of SMNC replays through the “Community” tab in the main menu *Made low health screen effect much more noticeable. *Added Agent level and XP numbers to the main menu. *Added ability to set an Agent icon in the main menu profile area. *Added audio changes when you are at low health. *Kill feed now shows money earned. *New art for Custom Class Screen *Added some text descriptions for Pros. *Locking in the lobby now only locks your character and not Endorsements. *Added new art to the Locker Room ‘Store’ tab. *Added many ProTips to the death scene. ProTips are displayed based on the damage you took. *All important kill messages are now queued. Each message will display the money earned for that part of the kill. *Added new Product that gives players 10 seconds of speed after spawn after level 2. This is a default Product that replaces the “blue ring” anti-slow Product. *Pros will now stop and play the ‘hit’ animation when buying buffs from vending machines. (Regenitol, Metabolightning, Spunky) *Added in borderless windowed mode. Can be turned on by typing “EnableFakeFullscreen” in the command window. Can be turned off by typing “DisableFakeFullscreen” in the command window. Can be adding "bWantsFakeFullscreen=true" to the SystemSettings section of DefaultGraphicsSettings.ini. *Enabled Uber Points buying. Game is still in Sandbox Mode, meaning you can buy Uber points but won’t get charged. Pros *New free Pro rotation. Free Pros this week are: Combat Girl, Cheston, Gunslinger, Karl, and Veteran. *Pros can be unlocked with Combat Credits. We have temporarily removed the ability to buy them with Uber Points. Loco Moco Arena *Fixed some collision issues, closed up small gap between jump pad on both sides that only certain pros could pass through. *Improved floor edges on upper level. *Lowered the Kill-Z height. *Increased height of the vertical jump pads, hopefully fixing the “Double Jump” issue. Untitiled Arena *Continued art pass Bots *Jackbot: Increased Moneyball damage multiplier 0.5 -> 1.5 Endorsements *Made all Combat Credit costs of Endorsements to be closer to shipping costs. *Fixed Endorsements causing massive negative health, unable to reload and other various issues. *Improved number visualization on the Endorsements screen. *Added the ability to buy multiple endorsements at once *Updated most endorsement values Assassin *Cloaking: Melee attacks no longer pull Assassins out of cloak *Shuriken Grapple is now on a separate timer than the Dagger/Sword Grapple *Dagger: Damage: 60 -> 66 *Sword: Damage: 60 -> 66 *Shuriken: Damage: 25 -> 28 Assault *Assault Rifle: Damage: 15 -> 17 *Grenade Launcher: Damage: 85 -> 94 *Added Test Dummy uniform *Added Hippy uniform Captain Spark *Flip Switch: Fixed changing places with the Jackbot *Voltage Spike: Changed attack animation to use the 2-hit style the Hot Seat uses. *Voltage Spike: New attack animations. *Voltage Spike: Added swipe trails. *Voltage Spike: Damage 68 -> 75 *Voltage Spike Alt Fire: Damage: 56 -> 62 *Ray Gun: Added new muzzle flash and new projectile effects *Ray Gun: Damage: 50 -> 55 *Changed skill layout to better match Assassin’s skill layout. Arc Flash is now default mapped to shift, Flip Switch is default mapped to Q and Megahurtz is default mapped to E. Cheston *Banana: No longer sticks to walls *Explosive Barrel: Can no longer roll Explosive Barrel while Rampaging. *Explosive Barrel: Throwing out the barrel will now restart a reload. *Tommy Gun: Damage: 18 -> 20 *Tommy Gun: New art *Family Jewel: Damage: 65 -> 72 Combat Girl *Nail Gun: New reload animation *Nail Gun: Damage: 25 -> 27 Gunner *Deploy: Fixed armor from jumping up by 1000 then dropping down by 500. *Mingun: Damage: 20 -> 22 *Dual Minigun: Damage: 15 -> 16 *Mortar: Damage: 50 -> 55 *Added Test Dummy uniform Gunslinger *Rifle: New reload animation *Rifle: Damage: 27 -> 30 *Love Pistol: 35 -> 39 Karl *Handler: Damage: 31 -> 34 *Handler: Alt Fire Damage: 90 -> 99 *Handler: New Art *Bouncing Buddies: 60 -> 66 *Junior: Updated Art Sniper *Flak: Fixed Flak from being thrown into the player spawner *HeadShot: Fixed the five second regen delay being stuck on until death *Sniper: Damage: 40 -> 44 *SMG: Damage: 18 -> 20 *Added Test Dummy uniform Support *Over Clock: Fixed an issue where endorsement values would get removed on the client after using Over Clock. *Over Clock: 20/13.3/10/7.5 -> 40/26/20/15 *Heal/Hurt Gun: Hurt Damage: 10 -> 11 *Shotgun: 100 -> 111 *Added Test Dummy uniform Tank *Fixed a bug that caused some fire damage to the tank to be affected by the attacker’s weapon multiplier. *Jet Gun: Alt fire Death Blossom is now an independent skill with it’s own cooldown. Works similar to alt-fire grapples with the cooldown meter around the crosshair. Death Blossom is on a separate timer than the Rail Gun grapple. *Jet Gun: Damage: 18 -> 20 *Rail Gun: Damage: 90 -> 99 Veteran *Pain Train: Fixed Bot damage and non-grappled player damage. *Ka-Claw: Fixed it not firing straight out in front of the Veteran. *Ka-Claw: Now pulls victim in front of the Veteran rather than on top. *Ka-Claw: Chain now breaks off and claw only does damage if target is too far away. *Ka-Claw: Veteran can now move a little earlier during the pull. *Flying Falcons: Damage: 40 -> 44 *Hot Seat: Damage: 65 -> 72 Other Balance Changes *Critical Shot Chance: Base chance: 2 -> 5 *Improved area that melee weapons hit when they attack. *Grapple Throws no longer lock out the target’s skills after the grapple, resulting in a higher chance of successful avoidance of a Ring Out. Normal grapples still lock out the target’s skill for 0.3 seconds, grapple master has a 0.5 second lock out. *Passive Offense: Weapon Mult: 1.3/1.6/2.0 -> 1.166/1.333/1.5 *Passive Defense: Health: 250/750/1500 -> 125/375/750 Other Bug Fixes *Fixed players spinning around during the end game scene. *Fixed some cases where the HUD would reappear during the end game scene. *Fixed issues with Critical Shots that caused high rate of fire weapons to have a much better chance of scoring a Critical Shot. Increased connection time out which should result in less 5 vs 0 matches *Fixed a bunch of incorrect nomenclature in the main menus. *Fixed some issues that caused non 5 vs 5 games to happen. *Fixed crosshairs drawing when you are unable to shoot. *Fixed turret shields from going down based on player fire Category:Patches